


The Mugiwara Clan

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami needs a little break from doing all the taxes for her whole family of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mugiwara Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! It's the last one! I feel like this one is appropriate to end on, being a big domestic group ficlet.
> 
> And now since I apparently need to say this: If you think you've read this ficlet before, you might have. I have posted it previously on my tumblr. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

Nami drew in a breath, looking over a stack of papers. "These people will be the death of me…"

"How regrettable," Robin commented. "If you should die, it would be  _my_  responsibility to handle the funds, and I do not have nearly the same prowess for economics as you."

"Can't I delegate this?" Nami asked the empty air. "Just for today?"

"To whom? Luffy?"

"Ha ha  _no_. I don't know, maybe to… Franky?" Nami tapped her pen on the table, looking around as if searching for the inventor. "He's  _got_  to know a thing or two about investments."

"I fear if we left the money in his hands we would return home to find our beds outfitted with engines and wheels," said Robin.

Nami snorted. "Sounds like something he would do."

"But perhaps," Robin started, smiling gently, "you do deserve a break. You work so hard for us, after all."

"Ah, a break~" Nami stretched out her back like the cat people so often compared her too. "Let's go down to Sanji's restaurant, maybe. Let him wait on us."

"A very good idea," Robin agreed. "Should we invite any of the others along?"

"Uh…" They both looked over the half-wall of the kitchen to the living room. Usopp and Luffy were asleep in a pile on the couch, Chopper sniffing at their faces with his tail a-wag. Brook and Zoro were having a conversation about kendo versus fencing, and Franky was nowhere to be seen, possibly outfitting a bed somewhere with an engine and wheels. Sanji, they knew, was still at work. "Maybe not."

So Robin and Nami retreated to their shared bedroom, where they found Franky "upgrading," not their beds, but their closets with a rotating hanger system. They kicked him out so that they could get changed.

Soon enough they were heading out the door, Nami calling a brief "Brook's in charge!" over her shoulder. The door shut behind them, leaving the idiots to their own devices.

They all, sans the sleeping Luffy and Usopp, exchanged glances. Dinner had not yet been served, and not one of them knew how to cook. The rock-paper-scissors would surely be broken out before the end of the night.

Chopper jumped up on the couch and relieved himself perilously close to Luffy's face. The others decided to never, ever mention it.


End file.
